The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to electronic displays with reduced or eliminated mura artifacts.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays may be found in a variety of devices, such as computer monitors, televisions, instrument panels, mobile phones, and clocks. One type of electronic display is known as a micro light-emitting diode (uLED) display, which includes pixels of LEDs for displaying image data. The uLED display may include micro drivers that may utilize p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (PMOS) drivers used to drive the LED devices. For example, PMOS drivers may be used as part of the micro drivers in order to conserve physical area of the uLED display by avoiding level shifters that may be otherwise involved. However, utilizing PMOS drivers as part of the micro drivers may lead to image artifacts (e.g., flicker) becoming present on the uLED display.